Lie To Me
by PlayTheGame
Summary: "You're so much better than the scraps he gives you, Steph. I don't know why you can't see that..." Triple H/Stephanie. AU. One shot.


**A/N - I've been listening to The Weeknd on repeat for the last month so it was only a matter of time before I posted something based on a song lol. I wrote the first half of this and thought nah. But then the second half just came to me so here it is. It's based on The Hills so all credit to him for that. Enjoy...**

* * *

 ** _I only fuck you when it's half past five…the only time I'd ever call you mine…I only love it when you touch me, not feel me…when I'm fucked up, that's the real me…when I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe_ _…_**

It was late. Or maybe it was early. She didn't know and Stephanie didn't care.

"Don't you have class tomorrow?"

"Do I look like I'm planning on going to class tomorrow?"

Amanda looked at her friend, holding her incredulous gaze before snorting into laughter, bubbles dribbling down her chin from the sip of rum she had just consumed.

"What would daddy say?"

Stephanie turned to the other woman in the room and rolled her eyes. "Will you ever get tired of making daddy jokes at me?"

"Ummmm," Hannah pretended to think about her answer even though they all knew what it would be. "Nope."

"Get some new material, bitch."

"You turn into such a tough guy when you're drunk, Steph." At her friend's pointed stare Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "Tough guy…tough girl…you know what I mean."

Stephanie was about to respond when her phone buzzed loudly around the room. She ignored the looks her friends were giving each other and anxiously chewed on her lip when she saw his name. Her stomach dropped in anticipation.

It wouldn't have been anybody else.

 _ **Can I come over?**_

She didn't know why she tortured herself pretending that she was going to say no.

Because she always said yes.

It was the most fucked up relationship she'd ever had in her life. It didn't even count as a relationship. She hadn't seen him in almost three weeks. Her blue eyes stared at the message like it held the secrets to the universe. It _was_ late. The three friends had decided it would be a great idea to go partying on a school night. Unfortunately Stephanie was the only one with a class tomorrow. The perks of college life…for her friends. Now it was almost 2.30 in the morning.

She should tell her friends to leave and get some sleep.

She should tell him no.

"Who is that?"

Stephanie was interrupted by Amanda's burning question. She looked into the other woman's eyes and knew fine rightly that not only her, but both her friends know exactly who it was. That's why their faces held such contempt.

"You know who it is, Ames," Hannah rolled her eyes. "It's the middle of the night. Who the fuck else is gonna be texting her at this time?"

Stephanie just stared at them. If they knew it was him then why were they still here?

Amanda shrugged her shoulders. She didn't see the problem in Stephanie doing what she was doing, it was Hannah who took issue with it. Amanda suspected it was because Hannah had been the one to introduce Stephanie to Paul in the first place. Ever since both of them had listened to her drunken rants about what an asshole he was yet every time he called, she always said yes. She didn't even know what they were or what to call them. She had a suspicion 'Late night fuck buddies' wouldn't go down too well with Steph so she simply kept her mouth shut. The phone buzzed again and Amanda watched the little glint that developed in her friend's eyes.

Stephanie stared at the phone. Her hands felt like they were burning just from holding it.

 _ **On my way. Been thinking about u all night.**_

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath. Her eyes glanced up and to her friends. She couldn't have him turning up while they were still here, mostly because Hannah would start shit and secondly because she didn't want them to see her and Paul together. He'd probably stumble in the door with his empty promises and heated eyes before he even noticed either of them were there. And she'd do what she always did, melt at his touch and let him take her to bed. It was a vicious circle but one she couldn't seem to break.

 _ **My friends are here.**_

She sent the message knowing it wouldn't deter him. Almost instantly he replied.

 _ **Tell them 2 go.**_

His response annoyed her because he was telling her what she already knew. She glanced up from her phone once more and let out a yawn. "I'm tired guys…and I do have class tomorrow."

Hannah snorted in disgust as she stood. "Why don't you just come out and say that you're sending us home so he can come over, fuck you, and then leave like he always does?"

Amanda watched as Stephanie looked to the floor. She lightly swatted her blonde friend on the arm. "Come on, Hannah…"

"You're so much better than the scraps he gives you, Steph. I don't know why you can't see that." Hannah said with a deep sadness in her eyes. This whole Paul thing was completely messed up. She only wished her stupid brother never met the guy. Then she would never have met him and neither would Stephanie. That infamous party wouldn't have happened, they never would have hooked up and she wouldn't be standing here feeling guilty for the way she was being forced to speak to her best fucking friend. Hannah shook her head one last time and watched as the two other women said their goodbyes before walking out of the apartment. "You know he's no good for her."

"I know," Amanda agreed. "But there's obviously something between them or she wouldn't keep saying yes."

"Sex isn't enough. And that's all it is, for him anyway. Fucking asshole."

Amanda could only agree in silence as the two made their way across campus to their own shared apartment. As they rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, a cab pulled up at the sidewalk and a tall blond man shakily stepped out.

Paul tried not to sway as he walked towards her building. His eyes were bleary and his step was slow. He could barely remember what fucking number it was. He buzzed and wasn't surprised when she immediately let him in. Her eagerness always managed to lift his spirits. She was exactly what he needed. Beth was being a fucking bitch. Day after day he put up with her whining. He promised himself he would stay away from here, from Stephanie. But he just couldn't do it.

In no time he was standing outside her door. He knocked and they quickly came face to face.

Stephanie tried to hide her sudden intake of breath. He was leaning against the door, his arm above his head on the frame making his white t-shirt ride up his abdomen. She could barely restrain her tongue from licking her lips at the sight of his tanned stomach. Fuck, she had missed him. It didn't matter that she hadn't seen him in weeks. It didn't matter that he hadn't called. And it didn't matter that he was obviously drunk…again. He was here now and she wanted him.

"Hey."

His deep voice rattled through her chest as she motioned him inside. "What brings you by? You been thinking about me?"

"Yeah," Paul muttered against her neck as he pressed himself against her, his hand brazenly reaching down to palm between her legs. "You been thinking about _me_?"

That was all it took. Stephanie knew he'd be gone when she woke up. He'd disappear, back to his on-off girlfriend, until the next time he got sick of her and asked to come by. That was their routine. Sometimes he just wanted to see her and they'd fuck more often. In the beginning it was literally every day. Then it slowed down until she stopped hearing from him. A few weeks later he turned up in the middle of the night, just like this but only worse; stumbling all over the place, muttering about some woman driving him nuts. She hadn't known he had a girlfriend. That night she made her choice, and all the other nights since. She just couldn't stay away from him, not when he made her feel the way he made her feel in the stolen moments they had together.

* * *

It was several hours later when Stephanie woke up. She squinted as the sun burned her retinas through the blinds and immediately felt a horrible rush in her gut. She was definitely going to pay the price today for drinking so much last night. Her eyes slid shut and she just lay there, trying to work up the courage to move and go get an aspirin. It was only then that she realized she wasn't alone. Her heart caught in her throat as she glanced across the bed to find Paul lying face down in her pillows. She followed a line from his thick neck, over his muscular shoulders and down his toned arm which was currently resting across her abdomen.

"Shit," she quietly cursed to herself, her hand covering her mouth. He had never spent the night before. Suddenly the blood began to beat in her ears. What the hell was he still doing here? Part of her desperately wanted to believe it was because he chose to stay but deep down she knew it was probably because he had passed out and not woken up in time to make an escape. She didn't know what to do. Should she wake him or leave him or…

A loud groan interrupted her internal debate. Stephanie watched with wide eyes as he turned his head towards her, his arm gripping her waist and pulling her close against his body as he practically cuddled into her. This time she couldn't contain the audible 'Fuck!' that flew out of her mouth. He felt too good next to her ignore. Maybe he did really choose to stay the night?

Against her better judgment, Stephanie gently nudged his shoulder. When she got no response she sank into the bed until she was level with him. Her plans to wake him up were temporarily put on hold. She sighed and took the time to simply study his face. Her mind ran rampant with thoughts of the night before. God, what the fuck was she doing with him? Hannah was right. He used her and she let him do it, every time. There was nothing about them that was compatible. She was still in college and he was well past it. What did a 28 year old junior architect want with a 21 year old college senior? She couldn't figure it out. The only thing that made sense was when they were together. It didn't matter that he ignored her when she wasn't putting out for him. It didn't even matter that he had a girlfriend. She should feel like a cheating bitch for doing another woman wrong like that but she couldn't. He made her feel things she had never felt before. When they were together, when he was inside her…it was just too much to give up. She felt alive, she felt sexy and desired. He looked at her with such want in his eyes it made her toes curl. His ragged voice in her ear and his huge hands on her body… She had to stop thinking like this. She was getting in over her head with him, absolutely and completely in over her head.

"Beth?"

Just like that her world faltered. Stephanie tried to calm her trembling lower lip as he removed his arm from her waist and shuffled on the bed, obviously disoriented.

Paul groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When they came into focus he noticed Stephanie sitting on the bed covering herself with the sheets and flinched. "Shit. I'm sorry, Steph, I…forgot where I was." He rubbed his eyes again and let out a heavy sigh. What the fuck had happened last night and why the hell was he still here? Great. Now he was going to have to do this in person instead of sneaking out while she was still asleep like he usually did. He scratched his head and sat up, instantly regretting it when the room began to spin. He drew still, taking several calming breaths. They seemed to do the trick. His tired eyes spied his boxers and jeans on the floor and he stood up, quickly pulling them on and searching for his footwear.

"What time is it?" he asked gruffly over his shoulder.

Stephanie watched him stumble awkwardly for his clothes. He sat down again to pull on his socks and shoes. She glanced to the clock and back. "Almost ten."

"Fuck," he hissed. He was supposed to be at work an hour ago and he'd most definitely have to explain why he went missing in the middle of the night to the bitch on wheels no doubt still stewing back at their apartment. "I gotta get to work. I'm late."

He was practically ignoring her. Stephanie felt her eyes water. It was hard waking up when he wasn't there but this? This was a million times worse. He couldn't even look at her.

"Where's my fucking t-shirt?" Paul swung around and spotted it lying on the floor at her side of the bed. He was finally forced to meet those big blue eyes and he swallowed hard at what he saw within. She was trying not to cry. He felt like the biggest bastard in the world but he couldn't stay. He should never have stayed to begin with. Hell, he should never have fucking come over. His hands snatched his shirt off the ground and quickly pulled it on over his head.

For a brief moment they locked gazes and everything faded away. Paul almost let himself get back in the bed. When he was with her he felt more relaxed and at ease than he ever had. She was good for him but at the same time she was bad. It didn't make sense.

"I have to go."

"Right."

"I'll call you."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

He was halfway to the door when her almost whispered words cut through him like a knife. He spun on his heel and this time met her eyes without question. "What?"

"Maybe you shouldn't call," Stephanie repeated. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her palms sweaty and body tense. She could barely believe she even had the strength to say it, not when she wanted nothing more than him to climb back in this bed and take her places only he could. She still wanted him, she probably always would.

Paul licked his lips and looked to the floor. He was too fucking tired and confused to deal with this shit. When he raised his head again his expression was sharp. "If that's what you want."

They stared at each other across the room, the tension building with every passing second. Usually it would lead to her backed against the wall or bent over the closest piece of furniture but not this time. This time they were deadlocked, both of them knowing this was probably for the best but neither one ready to accept it.

When she said nothing Paul simply shrugged his shoulders and reached for the door. "I have to go."

His words were mumbled and barely audible but she heard them all the same. She also heard the door slam after him as he walked away. Stephanie wiped at the lone tear that trickled down her cheek because she didn't know if he was coming back. She didn't even know if she wanted him back. Her heart ached at the lies he forced her to tell herself. Of course she wanted him back. That was her whole problem. She simply didn't have it in her to say no and she was scared to death that she never would.

 ** _The hills have eyes, the hills have eyes_ _…w_ _ho are you to judge, who are you to judge? Hide your lies, girl, hide your lies…only you to trust, only you_ _…_**


End file.
